Of Roses and Question Marks
by Karamel06
Summary: Manny has a secret admirer. She can't figure out who it is. Please R&R FINISHED
1. Have You Seen My Diary

Disclaimer: I do not own any characters in this story.  
  
Of Roses and Question Marks  
  
Chapter One  
  
"Watch where you're going Miss Santos." Jimmy Brooks said as he collided with Manny in the hall. Manny didn't say anything; she just turned around and walked to her free period. Manny was sitting at a desk in an empty lecture hall. She had her books under her desk, including her diary. When the bell rang she pulled her books out, and her diary slipped off the pile and stayed in the desk, but she didn't notice. The next period, a boy sat at the same desk and found a book in it. He started to read. He really liked it, he knew the girl that owned it. That afternoon Manny realized her diary was missing.  
  
"Emma! Have you seen my diary?" Manny said urgently as she ran up to her best friend.  
  
"No why? Did you lose it?" Emma replied opening her locker.  
  
"Yes! And that had really personal stuff in it." Manny was panicking.  
  
"Manny calm down. I'm sure it will turn up." Emma said trying to comfort her friend.  
  
""Yea after someone reads it!" Manny said.  
  
"Manny! I'm sure it's in your locker or at home." Emma said calmly. Later that night Manny searched her room and house, but she didn't find her diary anywhere. Manny was quiet for a few days while the boy with her diary was reading every chance he got. Four days after she had lost t, Manny got to school to find her diary taped to her locker with no note. She took it off her locker and flipped through it hoping to find some sort of note but found nothing. That day Manny got her usual perkiness back and was her talkative self again.  
  
"What do we owe this sudden mood change of our lovely Manny?" JT asked at lunch.  
  
"Oh, I got my diary back this morning." Manny answered.  
  
"Who had it?" Toby asked.  
  
"I don't know, it was taped to my locker without a note." Manny explained.  
  
"I told you it'd show up." Emma said it a told-ya-so tone.  
  
"Enough with the I told you so's Em, I'm just happy it's back." Manny said rolling her eyes.  
  
~*~A year later~*~  
  
When Manny was in Grade nine, everything was normal. One weekend Manny decided to change her look. She started to get attention from older guys, even Sully, a grade eleven. They were even going out that afternoon. Manny was at Emma's house watching Radio Free Roscoe, when she thought of something.  
  
"Hey Em, we should think of people to represent Degrassi's RFR." Manny suggested.  
  
"Alright, but only we know about it." Emma said in her usual serious tone.  
  
"Fine, OK, you pick Travis, since he's your favorite and I'll pick Robbie since he's mine. You pick Lily and I'll pick Ray."  
  
"Ok, let's see.Ellie should be Lily and.Travis." Emma said.  
  
"Toby should be Ray, no wait Marco should be Ray and Chris Sharpe should be Robbie." Manny said giggling.  
  
"Spinner could be Travis." Emma suggested.  
  
"Spinner???" Manny repeated.  
  
"Yea either him or JT" Emma said.  
  
"JT definitely." Manny said bluntly.  
  
"Fine." Emma said.  
  
"I love question mark's who I'm wondering thing on the show." Manny said out of nowhere.  
  
"Yea, me too." Emma said through giggles. Over the next few days of school Emma and Manny could talk gossip without anyone knowing what they were talking about.  
  
"So Em, do you think that Shady Lane still likes Pronto?" Manny asked one day during Media Immersions.  
  
"I don't know, I mean she must be pretty weirded out." Emma said.  
  
"Who?" JT interrupted, being his normal nosy self.  
  
"Shady Lane." Manny said like it was common knowledge. JT just looked at her, very confused.  
  
"Thanks for the help." JT said. Manny and Emma ignored him.  
  
"Any way isn't Smog being annoying today?" Manny said.  
  
"Yea." Emma agreed.  
  
"Who?" JT asked not realizing it was him they were talking about. Right then Mr. Simpson dismissed the class. Emma and Manny grabbed their books and walked out without answering JT's question. Every night that week Manny watched Radio Free Roscoe just to see Robbie/Question Mark. She had a TV crush. That weekend Manny went to the mall with Paige and Hazel as Spirit Squad bonding. One of the stores was playing Canada's version of TRL. The host announced that they had gotten a special email, that read: 'To Manny, From Degrassi's own Question Mark, you should wear a skirt more often, they look nice on you.'  
  
"Hun, that was to you!" Paige told Manny, as if she didn't know.  
  
"Thanks Paige, I didn't realize that." Manny replied sarcastically.  
  
"Do you who would do that?" Hazel asked.  
  
"NO." Manny said, Could Chris know he's Question Mark? She thought wow, I have to talk to Emma. The three girls continued shopping until 5 and then went home. When she got home Manny went online to talk to Emma. YES she's on Manny thought.  
  
Smileygirl: OMG Em, something really weird happened, did you watch ML today?  
  
Sparklespaz: yes, did you hear your shout out?  
  
Smileygirl: yea, do you have any clue who would do that?  
  
Sparklespaz: No, my only guess was JT, cause he heard us talking about RFR.  
  
Smileygirl: I never thought of that, but it could be anyone.  
  
Sparklespaz: Yea it could, it's probably just a one-time thing.  
  
The next morning Manny got in a fight with her parents and was in a bad mood during school. After school Manny went straight home to watch ML to see if there was another shout out and sure enough:  
  
"Looks like our mystery man from yesterday is back, To Manny I'm Question Mark and I'm wondering are you okay? You looked upset today in school, hope you feel better tomorrow." The host of the show said. Manny went upstairs and went online. She got three messages right away.  
  
TheJoker: who is this guy?  
  
A1chick: That's 2 hun.  
  
Sparklespaz: guess it's not a one-time thing. 


	2. Question Mark at Degrassi

A/N: Thanks for the review Kawaiiangelic, I'm glad you like it. This chappie will be a little more active with question mark.  
  
Chapter 2  
  
The next day at school everyone was asking Manny if she knew who the mystery guy was. At lunch Manny and Emma were brainstorming who it could be. Their list included: JT, Toby, Chris, Spinner, Jimmy, Craig Marco, Sean and Sully. They decided to count Marco, JT, Toby, and Sean out. Emma thought that they should count Craig and Sully out too but Manny refused. That night Manny got an email with no from address, it read:  
  
Dearest Manny, You looked nice today, with your hair down and the tight jeans and white tee. You should wear white more often, it makes you look innocent. Love, Degrassi's own Question Mark  
  
This freaked Manny out. She had to call Emma.  
  
"Hi Ms. Simpson, may I speak to Emma?" She asked Emma's mom.  
  
"Yea sure Manny" Ms. Simpson replied.  
  
"Thank you." Manny said sweetly. Manny waited while Emma came to the phone.  
  
"Manny? What's up?" Emma said.  
  
"Question Mark emailed me." Manny said "The Question Mark from ML."  
  
"What'd he say?" Emma said.  
  
"He complimented my clothes."  
  
"What's the email address?"  
  
"There is none." Manny said, "This guy knows what he's doing."  
  
"Calm down Manny, it's okay." Emma said even though she was freaking out too. "We are going to figure out who it is." When they hung up Manny just sat and stared at the message on the screen. Manny watched ML to see if there was another shout out but there wasn't, she sighed out of relief. But then she remembered the email and worried again. She got her worst sleep ever that night. The next morning she didn't even bother getting ready she just put on sweatpants and a small tee shirt, threw her hair up and went down for breakfast.  
  
"Manuella, you look horrible, did you get any sleep?" Mrs. Santos asked her daughter.  
  
"Not really, I have to get to school." Manny said and walked over to her parents to kiss them on the cheek. She grabbed her school stuff and walked out the door.  
  
"Hey Manny" Emma called.  
  
"Oh, hey Em." Manny replied sleepily.  
  
"Wow, are you alright?" Emma asked concerned.  
  
"I didn't get much sleep, I was thinking about the 'Question Mark' thing."  
  
"Oh wow, I didn't realize you were that worried." Emma said. In Media Immersions that day Manny checked her email like always, and found one email from questionmark@degrassi.net that read:  
  
Manuella, You look horrible. I heard you and Ms. Nelson talking this morning. I'm sorry I didn't realize I was troubling you so much. Love your friend,  
  
Question Mark  
  
She messaged Emma  
  
Smileygirl: Emma! Got another email  
  
Sparklespaz: really?  
  
Smileygirl: he made an email address questionmark@degrassi.net  
  
Sparklespaz: what's the email say?  
  
Smileygirl: that he heard us talking and he didn't realize he was troubling me  
  
Sparklespaz: ok wow, he listens to us. We have to be careful about what we say.  
  
Smileygirl: okay, we will. Gotta get back to the MI project  
  
Sparklespaz: ttyl  
  
Smileygirl: lylas  
  
Manny got back to her MI project. During her free period later that day Manny went to the bathroom leaving her books on the desk. When she got back she found a piece of paper with a watermelon heart shaped lollipop taped to it. The piece of paper said:  
  
Manny, I knew watermelon was your favorite, though you could use something to cheer you up. Your friend, Question Mark  
  
Manny looked around to see if anyone was watching her. She folded the piece of paper up and put it in her bag to show Emma, JT, and Toby. After school she met them outside and pulled the paper and lollipop out of her bag.  
  
"This person is serious about you Manny." Toby said. JT had started to like Manny when she changed her look, and he still did, so her just rolled his eyes.  
  
"How'd he know I love watermelon?" Manny said  
  
"Everyone knows that Manny." JT said.  
  
"Oh yea, I did announce that at the basketball game." Manny said, "Damn I thought it would help us figure out who it is."  
  
"Can you tell whose handwriting it is?" Toby asked.  
  
"No, it's a typical guy's writing." Manny said  
  
"Manny don't worry it'll be okay." Later that day at home Manny was staring at the note from the lollipop when her mom came in. She folded the note and stuck it in her pocket. She walked to her room to respond to Question Mark.  
  
Dear Question Mark, Who are you? I am freaking out. Write back. Your friend, Manuella Santos  
  
P.S. Why'd you pick Question Mark  
  
Then Manny went downstairs to help her mom with dinner. When dinner was over and the kitchen was clean, Manny went upstairs to do her homework and check her email again. Her homework took an hour and a half. Then she logged onto her email and found one from who else but Question Mark and another one from JT. She opened JT's first.  
  
Manny, Hey, sorry if I've been rude or stupid lately. I'm jealous of Sully and this Question Mark dude because they have your attention. I'm sorry again. Your buddy, JT Yorke  
  
She wrote a quick reply and read Question Mark's:  
  
Dear Manny, I can't tell you who I am because if you knew you would probably never talk to me again. I am in an asshole group at school. I know you love Radio Free Roscoe and I heard that your favorite person is Robbie/Question Mark, so that's why I called myself that. Sincerely, Question Mark  
  
'Wow' Manny thought 'Toby was right, he is serious' Manny sent a reply.  
  
Dear Question Mark, Now I understand, but I haven't really been talking to you so what's the difference? Your friend, Manuella Santos  
  
She sent it and got a reply right away.  
  
Dearest Manny, I wouldn't want you to hate me. I have a clue for you. I am the one who found your diary last year. Sincerely,  
  
Question Mark  
  
Manny read that and flipped out. She got on her messaging program and messaged Emma.  
  
Smileygirl: Emma, question mark is the one who found my diary last year  
  
Sparklespaz: what? OMG!  
  
Smileygirl: yea he told me in an email  
  
Sparklespaz: look Manny remember Jordan? I don't want you to end up that way.  
  
Smileygirl: Emma I'm not like you I won't do that, I'm not that stupid. 


	3. Boys' Thoughts

Chapter 3  
  
'I missed my chance' JT thought one night 'Now this anonymous guy has ALL her attention.' He was lying in bed staring at the ceiling. He had sent Manny an email apologizing for his stupidity lately and hadn't gotten one back yet. All of a sudden his computer beeped. He got up and walked over, he had a new email. 'YES it's from Manny' he thought as he opened it.  
  
JT, It's okay I forgive you. Just tell me when you're upset next time. Love Always, Manny  
  
'Love Always? Yea right' he thought as he deleted the email.  
  
"James! Come down for a minute." His mom called form the bottom of the stairs.  
  
"Coming mom!" he called and closed his email account.  
  
"Sweetie, a girl named Liberty called for you earlier, I told her you'd call her back. Here's her number." JT's mom said handing him a post-it. JT sighed, 'oh great the only attention I get from a girl is from HER.' He thought not daring to say it out loud, his mom would make him be really nice to Liberty. He went back upstairs and called Liberty back.  
  
"Hello? May I speak to Liberty please?" JT said forcing himself to sound happy.  
  
"This is she, who's this?" Liberty's voice said.  
  
"Hey, it's JT. I heard you called?" JT said forcing even more happiness into his voice.  
  
"Oh, hey JT. How are you?" Liberty said nervously.  
  
"Fine why'd you call?" JT said trying to get to the point.  
  
"Oh, I was wondering if you wanted to go to the mall with me on Sunday?" Liberty asked bravely.  
  
"Ummm, s-sure." JT winced.  
  
"Great!" Liberty said excitedly.  
  
"Great." JT said through his teeth.  
  
"See you in school." Liberty said and hung up.  
  
"Yea, great." JT said putting his phone down. 'Why do I have to be so damn nice?' he asked himself. The next day at school JT was sulking.  
  
"JT what's with you today? You're totally pissed." Manny asked during Math.  
  
"I'm an idiot, I said yes to a date with Liberty." JT said mincing after saying her name.  
  
"You what?!" Toby said, "I guess that WET DREAM really got to you."  
  
"Shut up Toby." JT snapped.  
  
"WHOA, WHOA, WHOA, what's this about a wet dream?" Emma asked.  
  
"JT had a wet dream about Liberty." Toby explained while JT hit his head against the table.  
  
"Liberty?" Manny asked, "a wet dream about Liberty?"  
  
"Manny shut up!" JT said.  
  
~*~  
  
"Jimmy, dude, why didn't you call me back last night?" Spinner said during lunch.  
  
"I was busy doing something." Jimmy said not looking at Spinner but at someone across the cafeteria.  
  
"It's okay, but we made plans to play b-ball after school remember." Spinner said.  
  
"No, I can't I have to get home and do something." Jimmy said only now looking at his friend.  
  
"You, Jimmy Brooks, don't want to play b-ball, you okay today buddy?" Marco said shocked.  
  
"I'm just not thinking about sports lately, I have another hobby." Jimmy explained staring across the cafeteria again.  
  
"And this hobby would be?" Spinner asked  
  
"My business but not yours." Jimmy said.  
  
"Someone's touchy today." Paige said sitting down with her salad.  
  
"No offense Paige but shut up." Jimmy snapped.  
  
"Okay hun, don't take your anger out on us." Paige said  
  
"Yet again, shut up this is a guy conversation." Jimmy said.  
  
"Poor lonely Jimmy." Ashley said, "We need to find you a girlfriend."  
  
"Ash not your place." Jimmy said now really frustrated, he had a girl in mind but didn't want to tell anyone.  
  
~*~  
  
'Ash should leave him alone' Craig thought to himself. Just then Manny walked by in a blue mini skirt and blue tube top. She looked at Craig, he looked down at his feet. All the guys at the table looked at her retreating figure. 'Why the hell does she have to look so good in that?' Craig asked himself.  
  
~*~  
  
That afternoon after spirit squad Manny raced home to check her email. Sure enough there was a new one.  
  
Dearest Manny, You looked DAMN good in your outfit today. I'm question mark and I'm wondering do you have any more like that to wear for me? Your friend, Question Mark  
  
Manny walked over to her closet and looked through it. She found a white tube top and low-rise short shorts. 'This will have to do.' She thought to herself. Then she heard a beep on her computer. Question Mark strikes again.  
  
Manny, I heard you like Harry Potter and Lord of the Rings, so I started to read Harry Potter and it's aight. The Lord of the Rings movies rock, the orcs are the coolest. Your friend, Question Mark.  
  
She wrote him back  
  
QM, I'm glad you like HP and LOTR. By the way this isn't Sean is it? Your friend, Manuella Santos.  
  
Then Manny went on the school site to read the new journal entries. Chris Sharpe the new hottie had a new one:  
  
There's this chica I'm crushin'. She's a grade 9 and a tight dresser. She's single and sweet. I'm totally into her and hope she's into me.  
  
'wow maybe it's me and he's question mark.' Manny thought then her email alert popped up and snapped her out of her thoughts.  
  
Dearest Manuella, No it's not Sean, that jerk treated Emma the worst. I could never do that to you. Your friend, Question Mark 


	4. Sending Songs

Thanks for the reviews and no I won't answer who it is.  
  
Chapter 4  
  
"Wow, little Miss Santos looks nice today." Jimmy said walking behind Manny the next morning.  
  
"Why thank you James." Manny said turning around. She kept walking to her locker, and found a white rose. Manny picked it up and read the note. All the note had was a big black ? on it. "Question Mark." Manny said under her breath. She looked around to see if any guys wee watching her and saw Chris, Jimmy, Spinner, Craig and JT looking at her. She got her books, closed her locker and went to find Emma. "Em! Look what I found on my locker!" she said holding out the rose.  
  
"Wow Manny it's beautiful!" Emma said. "Who's it from?"  
  
"Question Mark." Manny said showing her friend the card. "I think I'll carry it around all day." She added with a big smile on her face.  
  
"Manny this guy is a total romantic." Emma said.  
  
"Yea isn't it great?" Many said in a dreamy voice. "But I don't know who he is." She added snapping out of her daze.  
  
"I'll try to find out, but don't worry you'll find out eventually." Emma said.  
  
"I know it's not Sean, Marco, JT or Toby." Manny said, "So that leaves Craig, Jimmy, Spinner, Chris and that's it."  
  
"There's always that new kid Rick." Emma said.  
  
"No he's totally into Terri." Manny said  
  
"Yea, okay so we've narrowed it down to four guys." Emma said  
  
"Wait 5, Sully." Manny remembered.  
  
"No Sully doesn't count, he knows you don't hate him and wouldn't and now that I think of it so does Chris." Emma explained.  
  
"Yea I guess. OMG we have to get to class!" Manny said after looking at the clock.  
  
~*~  
  
"Wow, Paige sweetie, Manny is really beating you in the sexy clothes department." Spinner said as he watched Manny run by.  
  
"Oh so you think she looks better than me?" Paige said.  
  
"No, no I think you dress more tastefully, Manny takes it too far." Spinner corrected himself.  
  
"Good answer." Paige said taking his hand. "Now we have to get to Armstrong's class." And they walked off the Math.  
  
~*~  
  
That afternoon Emma went on her email to email Question Mark.  
  
Dear Question Mark, Emma here, please tell me who you are. It's driving me crazy. I know you want to get to be friend with Manny before revealing your identity but I think you have. Sincerely, Emma Nelson  
  
Emma sent it and went to her closet to pick out her clothes for the following day. She got out jeans, a white long sleeve top with a rainbow halter on top. While she was picking out her shoes her computer announced that she got a new email.  
  
Dear Emma, I won't tell you or her who I am. I told her she would never speak to me again if she knew who I was. Sincerely, Question Mark P.S. I already knew it was you.  
  
The next day at school Emma and Manny were talking in the hall.  
  
"Manny, did you get anymore emails from Stalker Question Mark?"  
  
"Yea just about how I looked yesterday and such." Manny explained.  
  
"I got one too." Emma said  
  
"What?" Manny said as her jaw dropped.  
  
"Yea I emailed him and I got one back." Emma said.  
  
"What did you say?"  
  
"I asked him who he is and he said he wouldn't tell he." Emma said, surprised Manny was getting so upset.  
  
"OK as long as you didn't tell him anything about me. He knows enough." Manny said as they walked into English class.  
  
"I didn't, don't worry." Emma said taking her usual seat. In science later that day Emma and Manny were doing their lab when JT moved his chair over to them, followed as usual by Toby.  
  
"Manny, get any new emails from your stalker?" JT asked.  
  
"Yea, I get one every day." Manny said.  
  
"Oh." JT said and looked down at the table.  
  
"Don't worry JT, I wont forget bout you." Manny said tapping his head. At lunch Manny went to pay for her lunch but the lunch lady wouldn't take her money  
  
"No hunny, it's already taken care of, a young man who wants o be called Question Mark paid." The lady said.  
  
"o-ok." Manny said and went to sit with Emma. "Em, something weird just happened.  
  
"What?" Emma asked.  
  
"The lunch lady said that Question Mark paid for my lunch." Manny explained.  
  
"AWW." Emma said, "That's so sweet."  
  
"Yea, but who would do that I mean out of our list: Craig, Jimmy, Spinner or Chris." Manny said.  
  
"I don't know, but my guess is someone that really likes you." Emma pointed out, smirking.  
  
"Don't smirk Em, it doesn't suit you." Manny said.  
  
"Shut up Manny." Emma said, "Anyway this guy must be really into you to pay for your lunch."  
  
"Yea, or loaded." Manny said, "And now I know who it is."  
  
"Who? Chris, I mean DJing does get him a lot of money."  
  
"No, Jimmy Brooks." Manny said, "But Chris is a good second guess."  
  
"Manny this guy left a rose on your locker, it's not just money, t that he likes you." Emma said, "Plus lunch isn't the most expensive thing, Spinner has a job now."  
  
"Yea, you're right Emma." Manny said "I just wanted to figure it out."  
  
"I don't blame you." Emma replied, "I want to know to."  
  
"But would it be Jimmy or Spinner?" Manny asked.  
  
"Well he did say you'd hate him if you found out who he was." Emma said.  
  
"Yea but that could be anyone." Manny said as they got up to throw out their garbage. "And they could just be saying that."  
  
"I guess you're right." Emma said. During Media Immersions Manny logged into her email.  
  
Dear QM, Thank you for the rose yet again. Thanks for paying for my lunch, you didn't have to do that. Your friend, Manuella Santos  
  
She hit send and continued her MI project. That night Manny went home and found an email from none other than Question Mark. There was only a song, Clay Aiken's "Invisible"  
  
'Aww' Manny thought as she listened. 


	5. The Breaking of Hearts

Yet again, I'm not revealing who it is. Only a few more chapters and then you find out. Thanks for the reviews!!! Keep it up!  
  
Chapter 5  
  
The next morning Manny was listening to the radio, as she got ready and se hear he perfect song to send to Question Mark. She logged into her email and sent it to him. As soon as it finished she finished getting ready and went down for breakfast.  
  
"Well, what song did you send him?" Emma asked desperately before class started.  
  
"I don't know if I want to spread it around." Manny said, "Getting things is nice but hmmm."  
  
"Manny, I'm your best friend, tell me!!" Emma demanded.  
  
"Ok, I sent him J.Lo's "Love Don't Cost a Thing."" Manny whispered.  
  
"That's perfect!" Emma said excitedly.  
  
"Thanks, it's true, he didn't have to give me a rose or pay for my lunch." Manny said.  
  
"You don't have to explain that to me." Emma interrupted.  
  
"Alright" Manny said  
  
~*~  
  
During MI, Jimmy was checking his email getting impatient as well as Craig doing the same across the room.  
  
"Someone is quite impatient." Spinner said.  
  
"Shut up Spin, I'm trying to check my email." Jimmy said  
  
"I know how that goes, everyday after school my email doesn't load and I hate it." Spinner said.  
  
"Guys Simpson is in a mad mood, I would work on the project." Marco said.  
  
"Thanks," Jimmy said as Spinner totally ignored Marco, "Dude, you have to talk to him eventually he's one of your best friends." Jimmy added once Marco was back at his own computer.  
  
"No dude, I don't. He might try something." Spinner said over-dramatically.  
  
"Spin, he's been gay before you knew. If he was going to try something he would have already. Plus, he doesn't even find every guy attractive." Jimmy explained.  
  
"So, Jimmy it's me." Spinner said.  
  
"Exactly my point. He's seen you at your grossest. Anyway, you know he has a thing for Dylan." Jimmy pointed out.  
  
"What do you mean? I am not disgusting!" Spinner said louder than he meant to.  
  
"Mr. Brooks, Mr. Mason, back to work please." Mr. Simpson said.  
  
"Sorry sir." Jimmy said and looked at his computer. 'Finally' he thought when his email loaded. Meanwhile across the room Craig looked really concentrated as if trying to think of something.  
  
'Would 'someday' by good?' he thought, 'yea perfect' he decided and logged back into his email. Later that day Manny was in MI and checking her email and found an email from Question Mark.  
  
'No song?' Manny thought, 'oh well.'  
  
Dear Manny, I'll probably send you a song a little later but I can't think of one right now. Anyway, I don't want to buy your love, I want to be nice. Figured you would like rose since Sully wouldn't buy you one. Lunch was no big deal. Since I can't bring you on a date and can't buy you dinner, I figured lunch would have to do. Sincerely yours, Question Mark  
  
She wrote back  
  
Hey QM, That's really sweet, I appreciate that. But once you tell me who you are I will go out. Your friend, Manuella Santos  
  
She reread it and then signed off. Later that day when she signed on she found her colors changed. 'Did someone go into my email?' she thought, 'maybe it got changed by the company.' She thought and changed her colors back to the ones she had.  
  
"Manuella!! Time for dinner!" he mom called from downstairs.  
  
"Coming mama!" she called back and logged out. After dinner Emma called.  
  
"Hey Em." Manny said 'what's wrong? You sound strange."  
  
"I called to let you know JT is mad at you." Emma said.  
  
"Oh, Why?" Manny asked, very surprised.  
  
"Because he's jealous of Question Mark, you know he likes you." Emma said disgusted.  
  
"Oh right. Well I wanted to talk to you anyway Em, I think someone is hacking into my email."  
  
"Why do you think that?" Emma asked.  
  
"Because all my preferences were changed." Manny said.  
  
"Oh wow! Does anyone know the password?"  
  
"No." Manny said shortly.  
  
"Well maybe it was the site." Emma said.  
  
"Yea, well Em, I have homework to do, gotta go." Manny said  
  
"Ok, see you tomorrow at school." Emma said.  
  
"Bye." The next morning as usual Manny checked her email before she got ready. When she was choosing her outfit she heard a beep. She had a new email.  
  
Dear Manny, Fine if you really feel that way then we won't talk anymore. Sincerely, Question Mark  
  
' What' Manny thought, then she scrolled down and saw an email from her email address.  
  
Dear Question Mark, I hate you. I have to feelings for you, you are just annoying me now. Leave me alone. Your friend, Manuella Santos  
  
'What? I didn't write that!' Manny thought  
  
Dear QM, I didn't send that email, please believe me! Someone hacked into my email, please, please believe me! Your very sad friend, Manuella Santos.  
  
As soon as she sent it she logged off and got dressed. When she got to school she searched for Emma and found her talking to her step dad Mr. Simpson.  
  
"Hey Mr. Simpson. Emma, I need to talk to you." Manny said.  
  
"What's wrong Manny?" Emma asked concerned.  
  
"It's Question Mark." Manny said fighting back tears. "Someone did hack into my email and emailed him saying I hate him for him to leave me alone."  
  
"Oh no, that's not right." Emma said.  
  
"And I got an email from him this morning.sniff.and it said, 'fine if that's what you want.' I changed my password though." Manny said.  
  
"OMG Manny, I'm so sorry." Emma said giving her friend a hug.  
  
~*~  
  
"Tobes, we made her cry! Why did you listen to me and get me the password?" JT asked.  
  
"Because you made me," Toby said, "You threatened to tell Kendra I want to break up with her when I don't." he added when JT gave him a look. 


	6. The Apology

Chapter 6  
  
That day in Media Immersions Manny checked her email desperately hoping that Question Mark answered. But when she opened her email she only found an email from JT.  
  
Dear Manny, I have a confession. You will probably hate me but I have to tell you. Toby and I hacked into your email and sent Question Mark that letter. I only did it because I was jealous since I really like you. Please forgive me Manny. Sorry, James T. Yorke  
  
She looked across the room to see JT looking at her hopefully. She wrote him a reply.  
  
JT, You idiot. I hope you're happy. Question Mark will never speak to me again. You better not ever speak to me again JT. Sincerely you ex-friend, Manuella Santos  
  
She sent it and saw JT read it. His face instantly dropped.  
  
'You deserve it' she thought to herself. Then he looked up at her pleadingly, she just looked away and emailed Emma.  
  
Emma, It turned out to be JT who emailed Question Mark. He apologized but I wont forgive him. Your best friend, Manny  
  
She sent it to Emma then looked at her. She saw Emma read it and look up shocked. Manny just nodded her head and then got back to her research. The next day at lunch Manny found a rose and a note on her locker.  
  
Dear Manuella, You probably don't know who this is but it's me Question Mark. I'm sorry I didn't believe you but I do now. I got an email from James Tiberius Yorke saying it was him that sent the email and really regrets it. He really got me thinking and I realized you couldn't have written that email and I'm sorry I didn't believe you. Please forgive me,  
  
Question Mark  
  
Manny ran to find Emma or JT. She found JT first.  
  
"JT!!! Thank you!" she said as soon as she reached him.  
  
"For what?" JT asked, confused.  
  
"Telling Question Mark the truth!" Manny was overly excited now. "He believes it and will talk to me again!"  
  
"I'm glad you're happy Manny." JT said forcing a smile.  
  
"I have to go find Emma!" Manny said. She skipped down the hall and spotted Emma opening her locker, "Em!" she called.  
  
"Wow, you seem happier that earlier, another rose huh?" Emma asked.  
  
"Read this." Manny said and shoved the letter at her friend. Emma took it and scanned through it.  
  
"Manny that's great!" Emma said. That night Manny was in her room taking off her makeup when she got a message on her computer.  
  
QuestionMark: Hey Manny  
  
Smileygirl: hey, thanks for believing me.  
  
QuestionMark: it's all good; anyway I think I'm ready for you to know who I am.  
  
Smileygirl: well then who are you?  
  
QuestionMark: I won't tell you. Meet me somewhere, how about at the park under the willow tree by the pond, at around 5 Friday night?  
  
Smileygirl: I have to wait til Friday?  
  
QuestionMark: yea the 3 days will fly by  
  
QuestionMark has signed off at 8:30 pm.  
  
'Friday' Manny thought. She signed off and got ready for bed to dream of Friday at 5.  
  
~*~Wednesday morning~*~  
  
Manny woke up refreshed and happy. She jumped in the shower, braided her hair, put on a knee length skirt with a white tube top. She grabbed her things and went down for breakfast. Her mom wasn't up yet so she made herself breakfast. While she was making waffles her mom came down.  
  
"Mama, you want me to make you waffles too?" she asked.  
  
"No thank you sweetie. You sure seem happy." Her mother replied.  
  
"I think this week will be a good one." Manny said as she poured orange juice. She ate her breakfast and then left for school. The rest of the week went by fast for Manny. Before she knew it, she was getting ready to meet Question Mark. She was looking for her lucky shirt when her phone rang.  
  
"Hello?"  
  
"Hey Manny it's Emma."  
  
"Hey Em, what's up?"  
  
"Are you getting ready?"  
  
"Yea, I'm looking for my lucky pink shirt." Manny said  
  
"Are you going to wear jeans or a skirt?"  
  
"Oh here it is. Um, I think I'm going to wear jean Capri's with my hair half up."  
  
"Sounds great. Just wanted to wish you luck."  
  
"Thanks Em." Manny said and hung up and finished getting ready. She grabbed her bag and went out the door and started walking to the park. When she got there she walked towards the willow tree near the pond. As she approached she saw a figure but couldn't tell who it was. 


	7. Meeting QuestionMark

Chapter 7-Last One!!!!  
  
The person stood up started to walk towards her and that's when she realized who it was.  
  
"Jimmy Brooks?" She said.  
  
"Yes Manny, it's me, I'm Question Mark." Jimmy said. Manny just stared, "Manny you okay?"  
  
"Oh yea, I'm fine. I just wasn't expecting you." Manny said. 'That explains the money for the roses and lunch.' She thought  
  
"Oh." Jimmy said sounding disappointed.  
  
"No Jimmy, its not that I don't like that its you. Its just you've always been mean to me. I wasn't expecting it." Manny explained, feeling bad at his disappointment.  
  
"Oh, alright." Jimmy said a little more upbeat. "I'm sorry bout the mean stuff."  
  
"It's okay." Manny said smiling, "You've more than made up for it. So, what'd you bring for the picnic, I see the basket."  
  
"Oh, I brought peanut butter and fluff sandwiches and some cola to drink. Hope that's okay."  
  
"I love fluffernutters!" Manny said excitedly.  
  
"Great!" Jimmy said, "Well then, let's eat." He sat down and started unpacking his basket. Manny sat next to him. She picked up a sandwich and started eating. When they were done they packed up the basket.  
  
"Jimmy, you have fluff on your face." Manny noticed. Jimmy tried to wipe it off. "Let me" Manny said and leaned over to wipe it off. "There." Manny said and they looked at each other.  
  
"I'll walk you home." Jimmy said breaking the silence and getting up.  
  
"Alright." Manny said softly and got up as well. They started walking and halfway to her house Manny took Jimmy's hand. He looked down at her and she smiled.  
  
"So, we'll talk in school right?" Jimmy asked.  
  
"Yea, that's what couples do right?" Manny said smiling.  
  
"Yup I guess they do." Jimmy said smiling back at her.  
  
"Here it is." Manny said gesturing to her house. "I'll see you in school. Thanks for the picnic." She said and then leaned up and kissed him softly on the lips.  
  
THE END. 


End file.
